The Last Something That Meant Anything
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: Someone close to Sam dies and he has to try his hardest to move on. Depending on what you think of it, could turn into a story, or stay as it is. Based on the song, The Last Something That Meant Anything, by Mayday Parade.
1. Chapter 1

Someone close to Sam is tragically killed and he has to do his best to move on without them. Just one chapter, sort of like a short story, I can't bear to make this into a story, it's too sad. LOL, but if you want me to make it into a story, just say the word, and ill try my hardest to pull through. So it's like set in Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen when Sam almost dies, but I'm swapping some stuff around, read and find out.

Megatron closed in on Sam and Mikaela. They jumped as a cloud of dirt piled in front of them. He ran after them, and Sam knew he was going to get them. Mikaela seemed to notice too and looked at Sam with tears in her eyes.

"I LOVE YOU!" She yelled at him.  
"I LOVE YOU, TOO!" He yelled back, gripping her hand. They felt a blast and the next thing Sam knew, he was tasting sand and his whole body was aching. He looked up and saw Mikaela a couple of feet away from him…barely moving.

"MIKAELA!" He yelled. He ran toward her, ignoring the screams of protest his bones made with each step. Her eyes were closed; it looked like she was sleeping.

"MIKAELA!" He yelled again. He knelt beside her. "No, no, no, no, NO!" He lifted her into his lap and he put his two fingers on her neck…no heartbeat.

"NO! MIKAELA!" He yelled again. Lennox seemed to know what was going on. He ran toward Sam. He began CPR.

"Call an emergency team, NOW!" He yelled while he pumped Mikaela's heart with his hands.

"Come on, Mikaela." Sam whispered, tears running down his face. Lennox continued CPR until the emergency crew arrived. They began CPR as well and Sam ran his hand down Mikaela's face.  
"Mikaela, I love you! Please don't leave me! I LOVE YOU!" He yelled. He saw it in the emergency men's face and his heart stopped beating.  
"NO!" He screamed. Lennox pulled him back.

"Sam, she's gone."

"Time of death: 16:43 pm."

"NO! MIKAELA!" He tried prying Lennox's hands off of him, but he was too strong.  
"SAM! She's gone!"

"NO! SHUT UP! SHE'S NOT DEAD! NO!" He jumped on top of Mikaela and began shaking her.  
"MIKAELA! WAKE UP! NO! MIKAELA!" He started crying, still screaming Mikaela's name, still shaking her and Lennox felt a tear go down his own face. He could never imagine loosing the one he loved in a battle like this. Optimus Prime walked toward them and Lennox noticed that the Decepticons were gone. Optimus's face was saddened.

"Oh no, Mikaela…" He whispered. Bumblebee looked shocked behind him, walking slowly as if he were a zombie. The military covered Mikaela's body, trying and eventually succeeding in pulling Sam off of her. When they reached the military base back in DC, Sam uncovered her body.

"Sam, we need to bury her…"

"No…not yet." He whispered his voice husky.

"Sam."

"I said not yet!" He shouted. Lennox left him to grieve. Sam picked Mikaela up into his arms, her body cold underneath his arms. He walked her into the military base, a surprised Lennox catching up with him.

"What are you doing?" Sam did not answer him, he kept walking. Lennox noticed how Sam refused to look at Mikaela's now pale face. He lay her on a table and looked at Optimus.

"Fix her." He said. Optimus looked at him, surprised.

"Sam, I do not have the power to bring her back."

"Please, the All Spark, the Matrix, please, anything, just…" He started crying again. Optimus lay a hand on Sam's shoulder, his eyes saddened.

"I'm sorry Sam." Sam's knees buckled and he collapsed onto of Mikaela's dead body, sobbing. Sam knew he would never feel her raise her arm to touch his head. Never feel the softness of her lips on his…

"I may not be able to bring her back, but I can help you say goodbye." Optimus said gravely. Sam looked up in time to see Optimus blow the ashes of the Matrix into his face, and then darkness ingulfed him. When he woke up, he was in a foggy place.

"Am I dead?" He said, his voice echoing.

"No." He heard a familiar voice say behind him. He turned. Mikaela was standing there in a white dress, smiling at him.

"Hey you."

"Mikaela!" He said, running up to her and hugging her. She laughed.

"I thought you were dead." He said, releasing her and touching his forehead to hers. Her smile disappeared and she closed her eyes, sighing.

"I am dead, Sam." She whispered. Sam felt his heart stop again.

"No!"

"Sam-."

"NO!"

"Sam, listen to me! You need to come to terms with it. I'm gone, Sam. I know it's tough, but it's true." Sam began crying and she wrapped her hands in his hair, tugging on it lightly and whispering fiercely to him.  
"Don't you dare give up, Samuel Witwicky." She said through clenched teeth. "Don't you dare give up. There is still a war going on out there and you need to fight, okay? You need to fight!"

"Okay." He whispered. She looked up at him with bright blue eyes, smiling.  
"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back. They kissed for the last time.

"You need to go back." Mikaela whispered when they broke apart.

"I don't want to leave you."

"You have to." She said, backing up slightly.

"Why?" She smiled at him again, chuckling slightly.

"It's fate, Sam. Destiny. Your destiny is on Earth."

"And your Destiny?"

"Well, it's up there." She said, pointing up, smiling. Sam smiled at her.

"I'm gonna miss you."  
"I'm gonna miss you too, but always remember, I won't be far. I'll always be watching over you, Sam." She said, smiling. Sam couldn't help it, he ran toward her and kissed her again, more fiercely and passionately then ever.

"I love you, Mikaela Banes. Don't you ever forget that." He said, when they broke apart after a long minute.

"Don't worry, I won't. And I love you, Samuel Witwicky, don't you ever forget that." Sam looked behind him and saw a light. He looked at Mikaela.

"For me, or for you?" He asked, his eyebrow raising.

"For you." She said, slapping him lightly. He kissed her forehead and walked toward the bright light.

"And Sam?" She said. He looked back at her, taking her in, forcing his memory to remember her. Her beautiful smile, her gorgeous eyes, her long sweeping black hair.

"Yeah?"

"When the war is over, move on. Find a new girlfriend. Get married, have kids. Have a life."

"Don't worry." He said, smiling at her. "I won't." And he moved into the light, leaving Mikaela, leaving everything he loved behind.

**Okay, hope you guys liked it! If you want me to continue it, leave reviews and I shall think up something to continue it with. Okay, bye**!


	2. Author's Note

**A/N **

**Hey guys! I got a Q and A going on right now! So if you've got any questions for me, ask, and I shall deliver! Btw, won't take any harsh ones, they'll make me sad :(**

**Answers to the questions will be posted on my profile**

**Bye!**

**ImScreamingILoveYouSo**


End file.
